Christmas Day One
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Hey Guys,**

 **Here's the first of my twelve days of Christmas series this year. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Christmas Fun**

 **One Shot. Instead of spending Christmas alone, Bella has some fun with her friendly neighbour. Lemon. Rated M.**

It was Christmas morning. A snow storm had torn through Seattle overnight. A small suburb had started the day early, the husbands and sons having gotten up early to plough the streets. The children were playing in the snow unsupervised, safe in their neighbourhood. Most of the women could be found in the kitchen, preparing the big Christmas lunches. The houses were bustling with families celebrating the holidays. But two houses sat quiet.

Bella Swan had woken after eight by the sound of the trucks clearing the road. She sat up in bed, looking over her shoulder at her empty bed. Sighing, she threw the duvet back and slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers. With no family of her own, and her husband's family not liking her, she was alone for Christmas.

In the house across the road, Edward Masen woke early to begin shovelling his drive. When he'd freed his truck, he took it out onto the street to begin ploughing with the others in the neighbourhood. He'd only moved to the neighbourhood last March, but he'd been accepted into the tightly knit community quickly because of his looks. A successful business man, and full-time hottie, he was admired by all the women. It would be the first Christmas he'd spend alone. His family all visiting his sister and her new baby in New York.

Just as he was arriving home, Bella looked out her bedroom window. She caught his eyes and waved. He gave her a small wave back before going into his house. Half an hour later, he held a dish of sweet potato casserole in his arms as he knocked on her front door. She grinned when she pulled the door open.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Come on in. It's freezing out today."

"It sure is. I made my Mom's secret sweet potato casserole. Thought you might like it added to the table."

"Thanks. I've got the ham in the oven and the vegetables in a pot."

Taking the glass dish from him, she led him into the large kitchen.

"It smells good in here."

"I was baking cookies all day yesterday. The heating has trapped the smell in. Help yourself to one."

He lifted one of the reindeer shaped sugar cookies and took a bite.

"They're good."

"Rachel and Sarah didn't have time to make any for their families, so I said I would. I'm going to take them round later this afternoon."

She slid the casserole dish into the warming oven.

"I'll need to finish lunch in about an hour."

He moved over to her, his hands running around his sides.

"Does that mean we have time for some fun?"

Placing her hands to his pecs, she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I don't see why not."

He pressed his lips to hers and ran his hands down her back. She moaned loudly. Pulling back, she jumped up onto the kitchen counter. He stood between her legs, kissing her passionately. Her fingers hurriedly pulled at his pants, pushing them down his ass. Holding her thigh in a tight grip around his waist, his other hand on her back, keeping her body pressed to his, he rubbed his bulging crotch against her core. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and into his hair. He pulled at her clothes before sliding his hard length deep into her centre. Groaning into his mouth, she bit down on his bottom lip. Her fingers held his head closer to hers and she rolled her hips against his. Thrusting into her hard, he lost control of himself as he came deep inside of her.

He was breathless as he pulled out of her. He leaned his forehead to hers, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Hey, I take it as a compliment."

"I just can't hold back when I'm with you."

"Then why don't we go upstairs? My bed is pretty cold, but with two of us, I'm sure we could warm it up quickly enough."

"I don't think it will take long at all."

She pushed his shoulders back, slid her pants off the rest of the way and jumped down from the counter. Grabbing his hand, they ran up the stairs and into her large bedroom. They kissed passionately, pulling the rest of their clothes off before falling onto her bed. Both of them shifted as he pulled back the duvet underneath them before he pulled it up and over his back. She reached her hand down between their bodies and grabbed his length, causing him to grunt.

"You really are excited today, aren't you, Edward?"

"Aren't you?"

"I already had a bit of fun this morning."

"You started without me?"

"I had to. You got me all excited when you were out shovelling the street."

"Did you make use of your Christmas present?"

"Maybe."

Grinning, she tilted her head back and pecked his lips. Her fingers stroked his length and he quivered over her.

"Have you opened the present I gave you?"

"Yes. And it was very useful last night."

"I bet it was."

His eyes rolled back into his head as his cum shot out between her legs.

"God Bella, you know I normally last longer than this."

"I know. But it's been a while. And no matter how amazing the ring is, it's no where near as good as actually being with a person."

"That is so true when that person is you, Bella."

She looked down between them before looking up at him through her eyelashes, her hand coming back up to his length.

"You really are excited today, Edward. It normally takes you a few minutes after the second round."

"What can I say? Christmas has put me in a mood."

He lowered his lips to hers, his hand running down her side and hooking under her thigh. She brought his length to her core, allowing him to thrust deep into her. They both groaned loudly. He leaned onto his elbows on either side of her body and rocked into her.

Nuzzling his head into the nape of her neck, he sucked over her jugular. She moaned loudly, her knees lifting around his hips.

Enthralled in passion, neither heard the front door opening and closing. Having returned from the closed airport, Bella's husband was expecting to find her in the kitchen. But the sight of her pants on the floor confused him.

"Bella?"

Running up the stairs, he pushed open their bedroom door. His jaw dropped.

"Bella?"

Both looked around to the door before Bella pushed Edward's shoulders. They both scrambled away from each other, Bella wrapping a blanket under her armpits.

"What is going on?!"

Jacob was fuming, his eyes glaring at Edward.

"What are you doing here, Jacob? You're supposed to be in Nebraska."

Bella was panicking, her heart beating faster than it ever had before.

"What are you doing with my Wife?!"

"I asked him to come over, Jacob."

His rage turned to Bella and he smacked her across the face. Edward jumped forward, punching him square in the nose.

"Don't touch her."

"She is my wife, I will touch her how I like."

They were both standing tall, their chests puffed out. Edward was the slightest bit taller than him, but Jacob was more muscular.

"Get out, Jacob. I want you out of my house."

"This is my house, Bella."

"No, it's not. I paid for it with the money I've earnt. And I want a divorce. I don't want to be your wife anymore. You haven't loved me for months. That's why I've been having sex with Edward."

Jacob's nostrils flared and he glared into Edward's eyes. He didn't back down though.

"Get out, Jacob! Now."

His eyes turned down to Bella and he grunted.

"I've been sleeping with Carla since June."

A sadistic grin spread across his face before he turned out of the room and ran down the stairs. Lifting his suitcase, he left, leaving Bella stunned in their bedroom upstairs. Edward stood awkwardly, still naked, before picking up a towel and wrapping it around his hips.

"I guess I should go. I'm sorry, Bella. I never should have got involved with you."

"No. No. You don't have to go. And I'm not sorry. Jacob and I were never going to last much longer. We have nothing in common."

She stood in front of him, her hands on his chest.

"From now on, you can consider me no longer married."

"Bella, you just found out your husband has been sleeping with one of your neighbours."

"And he found out I was sleeping with a neighbour too. I'm okay. It's Christmas, and if I am honest, this is the best Christmas I've had in years."

"You're sure you want this? You've been married to Jacob for almost two years."

"I think me initiating this affair four months ago told you all you needed to know about the state of our marriage."

He lifted his hands to her waist, his thumb rubbing the soft blanket. Leaning her head back, she bit on her bottom lip.

"It's still Christmas morning, we planned to spend the entire day together, why does that have to change now? Plus, you owe me two orgasms."

The corners of his lips turned up and he glanced over at the bed.

"I'm not really in the mood, Bella."

She frowned and took a small step back, her hands laying over the blanket around her chest.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have… I just thought…"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head.

"Why don't you go get dressed? I'd still like it if you'd stay for lunch. It is Christmas, and no one should be alone for Christmas."

"Sure. And you said you have 'The Polar Express' on DVD? We could watch it together this afternoon?"

"I love that movie."

He leaned down and pecked her lips before turning out of the room.

An hour later, they were both fully clothed and sitting opposite each other, they tucked into the steaming food Bella had cooked. Bella was a lot happier, suddenly free from her husband. They laughed together and at each other, Bella drinking a lot of mulled wine and brandy. She was very tipsy by the time they collapsed on the couch late in the afternoon.

With 'The Polar Express' playing on her flat screen, she pushed Edward down on his side. She curled up in front of him, her ass wiggling over his crotch.

"Bella, stop."

"It's Christmas. We were going to fuck each other all day."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Don't fuck me then."

She rolled off the couch and stumbled over to the cabinet below the window. Lifting out the present he had given her a couple days ago, she collapsed back in front of him. Pushing at her pants, she was stopped by Edward's large hand.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm horny as fuck, Edward. You aren't going to help me. So, I have to do it myself."

She forced his hand away as she shoved her pants down her legs. Turning on the bullet vibrator, she moved her panties to the side as she pressed it against her throbbing clit.

"Fuck, Bella."

"See, you like it now."

"There is nothing sexier than a girl masturbating right in front of you."

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down.

"Too late. I don't want to have sex anymore."

She pressed the vibrator harder against her clit and threw her head back as she groaned in pleasure.

"You can't do that to me Bella. Fuck. Can't you feel how hard I am?"

He rubbed his crotch into her ass, his hand holding his hip. Leaning her head back into his chest, she panted as she pleasured herself with the fast vibrating bullet.

"Bella… please…"

"No."

She started thrusting her hips back and forth against the vibrator, but her movements also caused her ass to hit back against his hard crotch. He groaned in frustration, finding it difficult not to move. Grinding faster, she moaned as she reached her climax and came hard. Breathing heavily, she dropped the vibrator to the floor. Her clit was still throbbing and her core was clenching.

Sitting up, she threw her pants from her legs and climbed over Edward's hips. She pushed at his pants until she was able to pull his hard length out. He groaned as her warm fingers pumped his length. Staring down at her hand with hooded eyes, he slid his hands onto her knees. A little bit of his cum seeped from his tip before Bella sunk her core around him. Both her hands lay on his chest and she started bouncing on his hips. She was frantic, desperate for the pleasure she had only experienced when with him for the last four months.

"Faster, Bella."

Grunting from his chest, Edward started thrusting his hips up to meet Bella's thrusts. They were both groaning loudly. Spearing herself around his quivering length, Bella threw her head back as she milked him heavily. She rocked herself over his hips a couple of times, calming herself down. When he grunted his release inside of her core, her back straightened and she hummed. Climbing from his hips, she stumbled over to the door.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Sex is so much more fun in a bed."

She giggled as she ran from the room and up the stairs, throwing her clothes everywhere.

"Bella!"

Running after her, Edward tripped into her bedroom. She was laying across her bed, her fingers between her open legs. He pushed at the rest of his clothes before crawling onto the bed over her.

"This is the most fun I've had at Christmas in years, Bella. And it's all because of you."

Moving her hand, he thrust himself deep inside of her.

"Best Christmas ever."


End file.
